


The Final Piece

by Sinister_Miss_Fister



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Sad, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinister_Miss_Fister/pseuds/Sinister_Miss_Fister
Summary: "The Titan's will must be made reality. The Day of Unity approaches, and we must be ready."
Kudos: 29





	The Final Piece

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Season 2. I came up with this idea while at work, and I thought it would be a really good (and extremely sad) way to end a season, or at least set up the finale like what "Agony of a Witch" did. Enjoy, and may God forgive me!

The Owl House; A lone building perched along a cliff overlooking the wide seas of the Boiling Isles. It served as a home to some of the Isles more bizarre residents, and often welcomed the friends of those who lived there.

As the sun began to set on another day however, an intruder stood before the House, having intercepted three Witches on the outside, and trapping a fourth Witch and a demon in ice on the inside. 

Belos turned to face the trio, his blue eyes burning in a silent fury.

"Tell me Edalyn, do you know how your precious portal came to be?"

Eda struggled against the vines holding them down, her mind racing, trying to think of a way to get them all out, or at the very least, a way to free Luz and Amity. Stalling for time, she indulged the Emperor's question. "No, I don't. I found it in a garbage pile on the beach. Figured some trash slug barfed it up, along with you."

Belos ignored her jab, stepping closer to the trapped Witches. "Then you are ignorant to the materials required to create such a relic. While I have been able to procure MOST of the materials myself, there is one that has eluded me, and now it is within my grasp."

"Quit being dramatic and just tell us." Eda barked back. "Is it a strand of my hair? Some of Hooty's saliva?" Hooty himself had been paralyzed by Belos' magic, his eyes glowing an eerie green.

Belos chuckled. "No, nothing so trivial. You see, when the Titan fell, the natural magic its body released was potent enough to tear the first portals open between the Boiling Isles and the Human Realm. Afterwards, synthetic portals were crafted with the combined efforts of Witches on both sides."

Luz finally chimed in. "So you need a human Witch."

Belos stepped in front of the young girl. "Precisely. There is only one thing in either world that is rich enough in magic to open a new portal, and it only exists on your side."

Luz gritted her teeth, returning a defiant stare into Belos' bird-like mask. "Well too bad, you monster. Even if I knew how to make a portal, I wouldn't hep you. Deny it all you want, but you just want to invade my home."

"I have told you time and time again, Ms. Noceda," Belos replied, a hint of irritation in his voice, "the Titan's plans are far beyond your understanding. Besides..." he leaned in a little closer, "your compliance is irrelevant."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Wrapped in her own tangle of vines, Amity shouted at the Emperor.

Quick as lightning, Belos struck Amity with the back of his hand, leaving two streaks of blood along her cheeck. "Be silent, Witchling." he responded, as menacingly calm as ever. "You are a child of the Isles, and I am your Emperor. By consorting with these criminals, your future in my Coven is already forfeit, but if you are obedient, I will forgive these transgressions as nothing more than the antics of a little girl."

"THAT'S ENOUGH, BELOS" Eda yelled. She was unable to reach any of her glyph papers, and panic was beginning to creep into her mind. "Enough taunting, enough cryptic preaching. What material are you so desperate for?"

Belos turned and walked a few feet away from the Witches, turning again to face the cliff. While he despised the Owl Lady on almost every regard, he silently admitted that she had a good eye for majestic scenery. With one final turn, he faced the Witches, and answered Eda's question.

"I need the soul of a human Witch."

Three minds registered his words, and three hearts went into overdrive. The vines around Eda and Amity tightened, while the vines holding Luz dispersed. Belos drew his spell circle, causing an orange glow to envelope Luz as she tried to step away. The young human was pulled along the ground towards Belos, his staff unfolding into his hand.

"EMPEROR PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!" Amity cried, tears welling in her eyes.

"BELOS IF YOU HARM A SINGLE HAIR ON HER HEAD, I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" Eda shouted.

Luz dug her fingers into the ground, doing everything she could to try and claw herself away. She could see Eda and Amity yelling their protests and threats, but all she could hear was her own breath, and the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. She came to a stop at the Emperor's feet. Facing Amity and Eda, she felt cold, metallic fingers wrap around the back of her neck, and lift her into the air. She tried to kick behind her, but her feet found nothing but air.

"Let it be known that I take no pleasure in carrying out this task, but the Titan's will must be made reality. The Day of Unity approaches, and we must be ready." Belos raised his staff, pressing the crimson orb to the side of Luz's head. His eyes shifted from fierce and piercing blue, to solid green, erupting like flames from his mask. Likewise, a green aura engulfed Luz.

The human felt her limbs grow heavy, and she began to struggle to even keep her eyes open. The feeling was unlike anything she feared to imagine. Like everything that made her Luz Noceda was being sucked out. Her passion for Azura, her desire to be both a Witch and a writer, her art skills, and of course, all of the friends she's made on the Boiling Isles.

_Eda, King, Amity, Willow, Gus, Edric and Emira, Hooty, even Boscha._

The face of her mother came into her mind. What would happen when she stopped receiving Luz's texts? What would happen when she waits in vain for her daughter to get off the bus from summer camp, only to learn that she was never there in the first place?

Her breathing was becoming more and more difficult. Countless thoughts were racing through her head, but she could only manifest one.

"Estoy asustada, mamá." 

With that, her vision went dark.

===============

Eda and Amity watched in horror as the last of Luz's soul was absorbed into Belos' staff, a green light now shining from the centre. The Emperor then fell to his knee, dropping Luz to the ground, his body clearly wary from the task. He turned his head to look at the young girl beside him.

"Thank you child, for your sacrifice."

Using his staff as aid, Belos got back to his feet. "And thank you, Edalyn, for nurturing her magical power." The Emperor then vanished into a cloud of smoke, returning to his castle to finally open his portal.

With Belos' absence, the vines around Amity and Eda finally uncoiled, freeing the two Witches. As soon as she was free, Amity rushed to Luz's side, Eda only a few steps behind. Holding her head in her arms, Amity saw that her eyes were still open, and could hear the faintest of breaths. Turning her ear to Luz's chest, she heard a very faint and calm heartbeat.

"Luz? Luz, can you hear me?"

No response.

"L-Luz? P-please say something..." Amity's voice wavering. Eda dropped to her knees beside the young Witch, running a hand through Luz's brown hair.

The door to the Owl House flew open. Lilith emerged, King perched on her shoulder, the two now freed from the ice that Belos had trapped them in. "Edalyn! Where is he? Where's Be-" Finally noticing the scene before her, Lilith covered her mouth with her hand, gasping in the group's shared horror. King hopped to the ground, slowly stepping towards the unmoving human. "What happened?" Lilith asked.

With a flat, monotone voice, Eda answered. "Belos took her soul. The last thing he needs for his portal."

"But she's still breathing!" Amity said, her voice barely holding back her sobs. "She still has a heartbeat! Why can't she hear us?"

"I've heard about this, but never wished to see it myself. When a soul is removed from a healthy body, that body still functions on its own for a while. Luz's heart and lungs will still do their jobs, but otherwise, this is just an empty shell now. Without Luz here to take care of it, her body will die in a few days. Maybe a week." Eda explained.

"What about her soul? Can we save it? Can we put it back?"

"Yes," Lilith answered, "but we won't have much time. When opening a portal for the first time, a soul is like a match. It can start the fire, but after that, the fire burns on its own. So once Belos uses her soul to open the portal, it'll destroy her."

Eda stood up. "Then we need to go. Amity, put Luz inside. Everyone, grab what you need and be ready to go in 5 minutes."

Eda walked into the house, but was stopped by Lilith's hand on her shoulder. "Wait Eda, we need to think about this. We can't just barge into Belos' castle. We don't know what kind of change-"

Eda turned to her sister, slapping her hand away. "What I know, Lilith, is that when YOU dragged me into that very same castle, Luz defied every obstacle in her way to come and get me, and if we just waste time sitting here and discussing the pros and cons and let that brave, incredible girl get turned into damn portal fuel, I will never forgive myself OR YOU!"

After a moment of consideration, Lilith could only sigh. "Very well."

5 minutes later, Eda, Lilith, and King were standing just in front of the Owl House. Eda had a good stack of various glyph pages, which now felt heavier in her pocket. Both Witches held their staffs, and King was armed with his "Blade of Destiny," which was really just a human switch blade that Eda found a few years ago.

"You coming, kid? We're about to leave." Eda called into the house.

Inside, Amity had placed Luz on the couch. "I'm coming." she called back. Luz's eyes had been closed so they wouldn't dry out, so now it just seemed as though she was sleeping, and not that her entire essence and personality had been stolen from her. "We're coming for you Luz, and if... _WHEN_ we get your soul back..." Amity pulled a small piece of pink paper out from her pocket, a rip running along the top, now taped back together. She placed it on Luz's chest, and under her hands, "there's something I need to tell you."

Amity leaned forward, and placed a small kiss on Luz's forehead. "See you soon."

Finally ready, Amity joined the others outside, each of them determined to once again see the smile, and hear the voice of the young human who had changed all of their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As I said at the top, I thought this would be a cool idea for a season 2 finale. I like how season 1 ended, but a part of me thinks it would have been cooler if "Agony of a Witch" had been the finale, and left us with that sadness for a few months. I won't be doing a follow up to this, I just had the idea at work one day and wanted to write it. Just know that in my mind, they rescue Luz, put her soul back, Amity confesses, and they start dating. Happy Ending! HOORAY!
> 
> P.S. I don't actually speak Spanish, I just got that one line from Google Translate. If it's wrong or anything like that, please let me know, and I'll correct it. It should be: "I'm scared, Mama"


End file.
